


Interested

by Snappyturtle6921



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys In Love, Canon Conpliant, Fluff, Getting Together, Hongjoong thought he was obvious, How Do I Tag, I wrote this in a couple of hours, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Other Ateez members mentioned as a whole, Seonghwa is kinda dense in this, Seongjoong Week 2020, They Are Idiots, They love each other, based off the hello82 episode, oblivious love, seongjoong, soft, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snappyturtle6921/pseuds/Snappyturtle6921
Summary: Remember that Hello82 episode. You know the one where Seonghwa said Hongjoong isn't interested in him.Obviously he's wrong so here's a fanfiction about that.This is also for Seongjoong week 5/24-5/30 2020
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105
Collections: Seongjoong Week 2020





	Interested

Hongjoong was in love with Seonghwa. He thought it was obvious but apparently not since Seonghwa thought Hongjoong wasn't "interested in him". Hongjoong was confused as to how Seonghwa came to this conclusion. He doesn't hide the heart eyes(as the kids call them), fond smiles,lingering touches. Hongjoong had been on twitter. He saw the threads, fanfictions and fanart ATINY had made of them. The kids, the staff, the fans all noticed the affection Hongjoong had for Seonghwa. Even the CEO voiced his support for their relationship, as long as it did not interfere with ATEEZ. So tonight Hongjoong was going to see if Seonghwa was really that dense or if he was just being too subtle.

_______________________《○》______________________ 

Hongjoong got to the dorms later than everyone else. Instead of working like he normally would have he just sat in the studio imagining different scenarios. If Seonghwa rejected, if Seonghwa liked him back, if Seonghwa hated him and ended their friendship. He didn’t know what he would do if seonghwa wanted to end their friendship. Seonghwa was the one who made sure he ate and got at least a few hours of sleep every night. He stayed up waiting for him even when he got home early in the morning. He made delicious food and came to the studio to make sure Hongjoong actually ate it. He looked after other members and made sure they behaved decently when Hongjoong wasn’t there. Hongjoong would hate himself if ATEEZ was affected because he couldn't keep his feelings to himself.

_______________________《○》______________________ 

Hongjoong ended up coming home earlier than usual. He wasn’t getting any work done and he was just going through the worst case scenario in his head. Hongjoong suddenly wished he had stayed in the studio when he saw Seonghwa reading on the couch. Seonghwa looked up surprised, as Hongjoong rarely came home this early. 

“Hey” Hongjoong whispered while taking off his shoes and putting his bag down.

"Hey" Seonghwa whispered back. "Is everything alright? You don't usually come home this early."

"Everythings fine. I just have something I want to talk to you about."

"Is this about me nagging you to come home more often because if it is-"

"No hwa" Hongjoong chuckled lightly at Seonghwa's mothering. "Let's go to our room first."

"Ok"

Seonghwa followed hongjoong to their room. He sat on the bed while waiting Hongjoong took a quick shower. Hongjoong stood in the shower wondering how he was going to start the conversation. For all his worrying in the studio he actually hadn’t come up with a plan. Hongjoong decided to just be straightforward about it. He came out to Seonghwa reading his book again, this time on the bed. Hongjoong panicked and started to take off his makeup. He was doing anything to stall. Eventually he ran out of things to do and had to confront the issue.

"Why do you think I’m not interested in you?"  _ Good job Hongjoong that's not blunt at all. _

"What?" Seonghwa looked slightly confused and embarrassed they were talking about this. 

"While filming that Hello82 episode you said that I wasn't interested in you."

"Well yeah."

"Why?"

"I mean you don’t really hang out with me and you’re not that touchy feely with me as you are with the kids." Seonghwa was blushing slightly. 

Hongjoong couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Apparently Seonghwa really WAS that dense. What's the best way to approach that? Maybe leave it there and flirt more obviously? Maybe tell him you lik-

"Seonghwa im in love with you." Hongjoong's eyes widened and a deep blushed spread across his cheeks. He hadn't meant to say that, but it was in the open now. 

"What?" It was said quietly. A tone of disbelief. 

"I, Hongjoong, am very deeply in love with you." He might as well go along with it now. He can't take it back.

"But, you never said anything" 

Hongjoong focused his eyes on the book Seonghwa had long abandoned. "I thought I was being obvious enough. Everyone from the fans to our staff, Even the CEO, knows that I’m in love with you. You’re the only person that doesn’t know at this point."

"O-oh"

"Do you not like me back?" He said in a small voice. Oh god this is what he was afraid of. His mind started running. If Seonghwa says no then he might just cry.

"No! I mean yes. I'm in love with you too."

"Really?!" They were both blushing now. Hongjoons eyes were wide open. His voice had gone embarrassingly high.

"Yes. Hongjoong I love you so much. That's why I'm always trying to do things with you and bringing you food and making sure you’re getting enough sleep. It's because I love you." 

"But you do that with the other members."

"It's different with you."

Hongjoong just sat there, his head down in shock. He had obviously hoped that Seonghwa would like him back, but he never imagined Seonghwa would LOVE him back. Unexpectedly Hongjoong started to cry. He blinked rapidly and his eyes filled with tears. They streamed down his face while he sat there with a smile slowly spreading across his face. 

"Joong? Are you ok?" Seonghwa was startled to see tears on Hongjoons face. "Don’t cry love, it's ok." He didn't know where the pet name came from but it felt right.

"I’m so happy hwa. I didn't dare hope that you would love me back." Hongjoong's voice was slightly wobbly and croaky from the tears. 

"Of course I do joong. How could I not? Seonghwa cupped his cheeks. Looking him in the eye. "You are so caring and hardworking and talented. You care so much for the people around you. The kids, the staff, ATINY. You always do your very best and work hard to be better. How could I not love you?"

Hongjoong threw himself at Seonghwa, a few tears still making their way down his cheeks. Seonghwa wrapped his arms around him, pulling his flush against his body. After a minute he laid them down on the mattress. He pulled hongjoong away from his neck and wiped the few tears still there. Hongjoong gave him such a bright smile Seonghwa couldn’t help smile back. 

"Come here my love it’s ok."

He pulled hongjoong into him again and pulled the covers up around them. 

"I love you hwa" Hongjoong whispered into his skin. He couldn't help but press his lips against the smooth skin in front of him.

"I love you too joong." Seonghwa whispered back with a kiss to Hongjoong's temple. 

With a sigh Hongjoong relaxed fully against Seonghwa. He loved him back. Finally at peace and tucked into Seonghwa, Hongjoong fell asleep easily. They didn’t need to speak aloud to know what they were. Wrapped around each other, they slept. Peacefully unaware of the chaos morning would bring when the other members found out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I'm not too confident with this fic but I'm putting it out there anyway. I hope you enjoyed it. I want to thank those who have commented or given kudos on my previous fanfics. I always get so happy and end up smiling when I get those notifications 😊. Please let me know what you thought. Anyway thanks again for reading 💛


End file.
